


Nut buster with the feather duster

by ReelBareMedia



Series: Cast of characters [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Josh, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Maids, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Table Sex, Top Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReelBareMedia/pseuds/ReelBareMedia
Summary: They really mean it when they say angels in black..





	Nut buster with the feather duster

Josh pauses the Netflix show he is watching and gets up from the couch when there's a sudden knock on the door. He opens it not knowing who to expect in the middle of the day. "Yes, can I help.." he tries asking before the sight in front of him makes him completely lose his train of thought. 

"Hi. I'm Tyler from Angels in black maid service."

Josh can't help but gawk, mouth agape. "They aren't kidding when they say angels in black." He finds himself saying out loud. His eyes move up and down the beauty in front of him in the sexy maid uniform. It isn't the usual uniform but black tight boyshorts and an equally tight black vest with nothing underneath it. All finished off with a white bow tie around the neck.

He looks more like a stripper than a maid but Josh isn't about to complain.

"Are you going to let me in or just stand there staring at me all day?" The scantily clad guy in front of him asks, impatience in his voice.

Josh moves out of the way. "Shit sorry. Yeah come on in."

Tyler walks through the door, pushing a vacuum in front of him and puts his cleaning caddy down on the floor before looking around. "Want to give me a tour really quick to show me what you need done?"

Josh smiles and waves a hand in front of them. "Well this is the living room." His gaze is met with a not so enthusiastic one.

"I know what a living room is. Perhaps tell me what you want done." Tyler says tapping a foot, impatiently.

Josh's smile drops. "Just dusting and vacuuming in here." He motions for Tyler to follow him. "I hope you clean better than you take a joke." He mutters under his breath as he leads Tyler into the next room. "This is the kitchen. Uh. Just I guess the dishes, sweep and mop in here." They walk into the room adjacent to the kitchen. "Laundry room. Just wash, dry and fold what's in the two baskets." Josh shows Tyler the bathroom next before getting to the bedroom. "Dust and vacuum in here I guess.

Tyler looks around the bedroom. "No misses or mister pervert from the looks of it?"

Josh laughs. "It's Josh and nope, just me and sorry about the staring. You just weren't what I was expecting when my friend said he got me a maid for the day."

Tyler smiles softly. "Ah okay well no offense taken. I can imagine the surprise when you opened the door..to this." He motions to his outfit.

"Yeah, surprise wouldn't be the only thing." He mumbles leading Tyler out of the bedroom.

"What was that?"

Josh whips his head around. "Oh uh..nothing. I asked if you had any questions."

Tyler gives him a look of suspicion before walking back into the living room and grabbing his feather duster out of the cleaning caddy. "Nope. No questions. I'll start in here with dusting."

Josh sits back down on the couch. "Sounds good." He unpauses the show he was watching and props his feet up onto the coffee table in front of him. He really does try to pay attention to the show but it's not nearly as good as the view in front of him. Josh's eyes mainly stay trained on the perfect ass that keeps bending over.

Tyler leans down to dust the entertainment center the television is on. He must see Josh staring in the reflection of the screen. "Enjoying the show?" He asks with a knowing smirk.

Josh's eyes snap up and meet Tyler's. "Uh, yeah, it's a good show. My favorite one on Netflix."

Tyler just raises an eyebrow at him and resumes dusting. Josh swears he sees Tyler do a little wiggle as he stands back up. And fuck, if it didn't look nice. It's taking everything in him to not palm himself right then and there.

Tyler moves on to dusting the shelves. When he reaches the top shelf, standing on his tippy toes, his butt flexes beautifully. Josh bites his bottom lip and let's out a low groan. Tyler turns his head around. "If you keep staring at my ass, I'm gonna have to charge you ten dollars like Netflix does."

Josh smiles. "Not staring at your." he points to his lower region. "Just watching the professional. Gathering dusting knowledge is all."

Tyler snorts and turns back around. "That's actually a really good one. Never heard that one before."

Josh pauses the show again and clears his throat. "So, Tyler, how long have you been doing this?"

"A few months. Kind of do this on the side. Just another broke college kid trying to get by." He smiles. "I do well in tips." Tyler walks over to the coffee table and taps Josh's feet with the duster. "I need to wipe this."

Josh moves his feet. "Yeah, sure. Of course. Sorry."

Tyler grabs a rag and bottle of spray from his caddy. He bends over right in front of Josh and cleans the table. Josh's breath hitches. He really wants to grab what's in front of him right now. He can practically just reach out... "Don't even think about." Tyler says suddenly as if he has eyes in the back of his head.

Josh freezes and doesn't say anything. No sense in trying to cover it up now. Tyler is obviously onto him. Tyler finishes wiping the coffee table and puts the spray and rag back into the caddy. He turns to Josh. "Sorry, I didn't mean the harsh tone. I just have my share of overzealous and grabby clients."

The silence is awkward until Tyler speaks up again. "Okay..well I'm just gonna vacuum now.."

Josh thought the dusting was sexy...that was nothing compared to vacuuming. The sway of Tyler hips with every push and pull of the vacuum was enough for Josh's dick to take interest. He had to eventually put a couch pillow over his lap. No one needs another reprimand from the mouthy maid. He'd love to give him something to keep that mouth of his busy.

Much too soon the vacuum is being shut off.

Tyler grabs the caddy and starts walking towards the kitchen. "I assume you are suddenly going to have to do something in kitchen now?" The tone was sarcastic but also mixed with a little bit of a sexual undertone that made Josh's pants even tighter than he thought was possible.

It is actually lunch time. So it's not like it would be that weird to be at the table while he's cleaning, right? Josh doesn't even bother waiting on his hard on to go down. There's no use in hiding it at this point. He removes the couch pillow and throws it to the side.

Josh walks toward the kitchen and what he sees when he's just entering, is not a sight he is expecting at all. Tyler is leaning against the counter. His vest is unbuttoned and one hand is slowly teasing around the waistband of his shorts.

Josh almost trips over himself but thankfully finds his balance.

Tyler stifles a laugh and smirks. He dips his hand into the front of his skin tight shorts and gives himself a few tugs. "Be careful princess, we don't want you getting hurt before the real fun even starts." 

Josh's dick jumps and his breath catches in his throat. He definitely doesn't mind the nickname and sudden dark tone in Tyler's voice. Tyler looks both amused and pleased at Josh's reaction as he steps forward, predatory look in his eyes. Like he's starving and Josh's dick is his last meal.

He expects Tyler to attack his lips when he is just about close enough to do that. Instead he pushes him back onto the door frame, one hand planted on the wall behind Josh, the other now ghosting over his clothed boner. He leans in, lips just touching his ear lobe. "You want me to take care of this for you?"

Josh feels the hand press harder than before but not enough to give him any real relief. "Please." Is all he can force out while he bucks his hips into Tyler's hand, trying to get friction he desperately needs. The hand steadying Tyler on the wall now moves down to hold Josh's hips still.

"Well here's how it's gonna work then." Tyler starts working his hand even slower over his dick than before and Josh fights back a whine. "You touch yourself without my permission, we're done. You touch me without my permission, we're done. You don't do what I say, we're done. And last, don't come until I say you can." Tyler backs up and Josh pushes back the urge to immediately touch himself. "Understood?"Josh just nods his head desperately fast. Tyler smiles. "Great, now be a good boy and go get some lube."

Josh curses internally at himself as he almost trips again running out of the kitchen. He can practically see Tyler's smug smile behind him. He makes it to the bedroom and back to the kitchen in record time. Tyler's standing near the table when he gets back into the kitchen. Josh walks to him and places the bottle on the table. "We can move this into my room, you know."

Tyler circles him and presses himself against his back. "Who's in charge here, princess?"

Josh let's out a shaky breath. "You are."

Tyler squeezes both of his ass cheeks. "Good." He reaches under the back of Josh's shirt and lightly scratches his nails down his back, sending shivers up and down Josh's body. "Now, I want you to turn around and strip for me, nice and slow."

Josh turns around and slowly pulls his shirt over his head, throwing it onto the floor. He unbuckles his belt, keeping his eyes fixed onto Tyler's the entire time. Belt unbuckled, he unbuttons and unzips his jeans. Josh is sure to wiggle them down his legs slowly.

He steps out of them and kicks them to the side. His fingers grab the waistband of his boxer briefs and he closes his eyes.

His eyes shoot open to Tyler's deep, husky voice saying. "I want you looking at me." He does just that as he pulls the boxers down and tossing them to the side with the rest of his clothes.

Tyler's eyes scan his body up and down for what feels like forever. "Perfect. So fucking perfect, baby." He takes his vest off and places it on the table before walking up to Josh. He cups the back of his neck and pulls him into a kiss. Josh keens beneath the touch, relishing in the feeling of Tyler's tongue dominating his. It's still softer than what Josh expected though. Tyler feels and tastes amazing in his mouth. He starts grinding his hips into Tyler's. "Someone is eager, huh?" It wasn't so much of a question as it is the truth.

Josh is already ready to come and Tyler's not even naked yet.

Tyler finally wraps his fingers around Josh's dick, drawing a guttural moan from him as he strokes him with a tight grip and torturous fast pace. "Tyler..I won't.. last.." Josh is relieved when he stops just before he is sure he was about to create a sticky barrier between them.

"Bend over the table."

Josh all but throws himself onto the table, hips just lifted off of it, ass in the air. He hears Tyler chuckle behind him until he gets closer, bending down behind him. The chuckle turns into a gasp. "Josh?"

"Yeah?" Josh answers, breathing hard.

Tyler grabs his ass roughly, hands kneading it, hot breath against the skin. "Were you expecting something to happen today? It's a pretty plug, don't get me wrong, but it's a little presumptuous."

Josh quickly answers him. "No, no. Nothing like that. I kind of am expecting company later...and.."

He feels Tyler stand up behind him and hears him take his shorts off. Soon after his warm body is pressed onto his, the rough stubble on Tyler's jaw brushing against the crook of his neck. " _Was_ gonna have company, you mean." Without moving from his current position over Josh, he runs a hand down his back and ass, stopping with a light grip on the plug. Tyler bites Josh's neck, not too hard, as he slowly pulls it out. Josh hears it land somewhere in the room. "You're not gonna want anyone else's dick by the time I'm done with you."

Tyler gives one last bite to his neck and stands back up, grabbing the bottle of lube off of the table. Josh wants to cry happy tears when he hears the click of the cap. He tries to turn his head to see what Tyler is doing but he feels a sharp slap on his ass. "Eyes up front." Suddenly there's two fingers pressing into him right away. Josh moans, loudly, unashamed as he starts fucking himself back onto Tyler's fingers. "Look at you." Tyler's voice is scratchy, breath a little quick. "So ready for me."

He pulls his fingers out and lubes himself up. Before Josh can even get frustrated, Tyler is already lining himself up and pushing in. He quickly buries himself in Josh. In no time the room is filled with the slapping of skin, grunts and moans.

Josh feels like he is about to lose it any minute. There's no way he can wait much longer. "I need...please."

Josh feels an arm reach under him, against his chest and is being pulled up, slowly.

Once his back is flush with Tyler's chest, Tyler grabs Josh's dick and starts stroking him. A kiss is placed on his cheek. Josh can feel Tyler's own movements starting to stutter. With them now cheek to cheek, Josh hears a faint and breathy. "Come, now."

That's all it takes and literally not a second more, Josh is spilling over Tyler's hand and onto the table in front of him as Tyler is stilling. Josh grimaces a little when they basically end up slumped back onto the table. Josh's stomach is now covered in the mess he just made. He laughs. "You know, when you handed me the butt plug to put in today before you left, I definitely wasn't expecting you to show back up in that outfit. You certainly surprised me this time. I won't lie though, I almost lost it when you walked in pushing the vacuum."

Tyler laughs as he sits up and pulls out of him. "I'm just glad you didn't blow your load before we even got into the kitchen. I swear I've never seen you get hard so fast."

Josh let's out a playful huff. "You must have not seen how you looked in that outfit."

Tyler leans down to kiss him. "Well I'm definitely keeping it in rotation if this is the result." He gives one last peck. "Stay right here. I'm going to go get something to clean you up."

Josh yells for him to bring the cleaning caddy too on his way back.

Tyler cleans them both up. 

Josh stands and stretches. He grabs the vest and caddy off of the table and hands them to Tyler. A look of confusion is thrown his way. Josh smiles. "You're on the clock and the table needs to be cleaned. I still have a hot date getting here in a little while."

As Josh walks away he feels a wet rag hit his back and _asshole_ being yelled at him.


End file.
